Alternate Warriors Edition 2, Book One Rush
by Thermacare
Summary: Rusty and Smudge join ThunderClan with their heads held high. Soon after, evil lurks through the forest...Rusty and Smudge are now faced with different challenges that they had never thought would happen.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

_"The clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth," Bluestar continued. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if necessary. And there will be many mouths to feed, but the rewards are great. You will remain a tom, be trained the ways of the wild. You will learn what it means to be a true cat. The strength and fellowship of the Clan will always be with you." _

"Wait," Rusty meowed. "May I think about your offer?"

Bluestar looked at him for a long moment. Then, she nodded. "Lionheart will be here for you tomorrow at sunhigh. Give him your answer then."

"Wait!" Rusty meowed again. He thought about his friend, Smudge. "Is it okay, if one of my friends can come with me?"

Bluestar glanced at Lionheart, and then back to Rusty. "Fine, if he is still a tom." With that, the three cats disappeared into the undergrowth.

Rusty sighed, but he stared, excited, past the ferns that enclosed him. He sniffed the air, smelling that scent of those wild cats. As he headed for home, he felt a tingle of excitement, a strange sensation, as he walked through the shadows.

CHAPTER ONE

_"Trust me, Smudge! You'll love it there." Rusty exclaimed. He was sitting with his best friend, staring off into the woods._

"I'm not too sure." Smudge shuffled his paws. "What about my housefolk?"

"They'll get another cat. C'mon, this is more fun than living in a house for the rest of your live. This could be an awesome adventure!" Rusty purred.

Smudge sighed. "Well…I guess I don't want to be fixed." He thought for a moment. "Fine. I'll go. But if I don't like it there, I'm leaving."

"Alright, alright." Rusty jumped up. "Come on! Lionheart is waiting for us!" He scampered off into the dense forest.

"Wait! Rusty, who is this Lionheart?" Smudge hurried to catch up to his friend.

As Rusty ran through the forest, he felt the wind through his whiskers, and he loved the feeling. Then, smelling the scent, he immediately stopped. But then, Smudge bowled right into his side. "Oof!" Rusty huffed.

"Sorry!" Smudge apologized. "Don't stop right in front of me like that."

Then, two large, powerful tomcats walked out in front of Rusty and Smudge. "Woah!" Smudge widened his eyes. "Who are they?" He whispered to Rusty.

"Lionheart!" Rusty exclaimed. "Wait, who's this?" Rusty looked at the tom who stood next to Lionheart. His fur was magnificently pure white, and his yellow eyes stared down at the two kittypets.

"This is Whitestorm. He is a senior warrior of ThunderClan," Lionheart introduced the tom.

"Hello, young one." Whitestorm meowed to Rusty. "I've heard many things about you. But what do we have here?" Whitestorm looked at Smudge, who was obviously more scared than Rusty.

"This is Smudge. He's my friend," Rusty explained.

"I see." Whitestorm meowed. "You seem like a healthy cat. You both do."

"Come on," Lionheart meowed. "We've got to get back to camp. Bluestar is waiting for us." With that, the two toms turned and raced into the undergrowth.

"C'mon Smudge!" Rusty hurried after them.

"Coming!" Smudge was right behind Rusty, close.

Rusty felt more and more scents come up, he knew that they were close to the camp. "Lionheart, wait up!" He called.

"We are very close," Lionheart meowed.

Rusty and Smudge were huffing, barely keeping up with the two warriors. Rusty closed his eyes, breathing in the scents of the forest. "I can smell cats," He meowed.

"Good." Whitestorm meowed. "Follow us." He led the way nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine, and pushed his way through a thick patch of gorse. Rusty and Smudge followed, and Lionheart took up the rear. The grass beneath them flattened into a broad track. _It must be the entrance. _Rusty thought.

Beyond the gorse, there was a wide clearing. The ground was bare, sandy earth, dappled by sunshine.

Rusty widened his eyes as he looked around. There were many cats! They were all sitting, some were eating, or chatting.

"We had just finished sharing tongues," Lionheart explained.

"Uh, sharing tongues…?" Smudge looked at Lionheart very weirdly.

"Yes," Lionheart meowed. "A time during the day were we spend time with each other."

"Oh." Smudge mewed.

The cats had obviously noticed the two kitten's foreign scent. They were all looking in their direction, wide-eyed.

"Will you show us around camp?" Smudge asked, trying to look normal.

"Later." Whitestorm meowed. "We must get to Bluestar."

Smudge looked at Rusty in confusion. "The cat I was talking about," Rusty whispered. "The leader."

"Right." Smudge whispered back.

Lionheart and Whitestorm led the two kittens up to a large rock at the end of the clearing. Immediately, an elegant, lithe shape of a cat appeared out of the crevice in the rock. It was Bluestar. Her blue-gray coat dappled in the sunlight. She purred as she noticed Rusty, and then her gaze rested upon Smudge.

"I see Rusty came," Bluestar meowed. "Who is this?" She looked at Rusty.

"Smudge," Rusty introduced his friend.

"I see." Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "Well, what do you think of them?" She asked her two warriors.

"They seem healthy, and ready to learn." Whitestorm meowed.

"So it is agreed?" She glanced back at Whitestorm and Lionheart.

Both of them nodded.

"Then I will announce this." Bluestar leaped up onto the rock she had came out of. There, Rusty noticed, Bluestar looked even more magnificent than she had seemed before. As she called the cats, Rusty curled his tail shyly. He noticed Smudge do the same.

The cats looked at the newcomers with weird looks. Some of them narrowed their eyes disapprovingly. Rusty looked around, but then his gaze rested upon a young she-cat, her fur dark, dappled tortoiseshell, her warm amber eyes locked with his, and Rusty turned away, embarrassed.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bluestar's voice rang across the clearing. "You may have many questions about these newcomers-" Bluestar's gaze quickly shot towards Rusty and Smudge, but then back to the crowd. "But ThunderClan needs new warriors. These two young kittens, I have chosen for training. They will train here to prove themselves."

"Where do they come from?"

"Which Clan do they belong to?"

That was the crescendo of large howling of the cats, some of them even hissed.

"Look at that one's collar!" One cat hissed.

Rusty spun around, it was a pale yellow tabby tom. His stripes were pitch black and sliced his pelt. Rusty looked back to Smudge. "Where's your collar?" He whispered impatiently.

"My housefolk took it off me earlier-" Smudge was cut off by Bluestar's loud voice.

"Enough," She growled at the tabby.

"They are kittypets! Come on! I'd rather have a clanborn cat from a different clan than these two revolting kittypets!" Longtail hissed. The clan cats yowled their agreement.

Rusty felt a rage grow in his chest. His muscles pulsed, ready for a fight.

Longtail reared up, his ringed tail lashing through the air, his growl seemed the only thing Rusty could hear through the yowls of cats.

Prepared for Longtail to pounce, Rusty unsheathed his claws. But instead, he leapt for Smudge.

"No!" Rusty gasped.

He pushed Smudge out of Longtail's way, then he dodged Longtail's attack only slightly. As Longtail turned and attacked, Rusty could hear his instincts tell him to run, but he stopped. Then, Rusty attacked back, clawing at the warrior's fur. Longtail sliced a cut above Rusty's eye, and he fell back a little.

"Not so strong now, eh, kittypet?" Longtail spat.

Rusty leapt, biting Longtail's shoulder. Longtail yowled in pain, but clawed the smaller cat off of him.

Rusty then felt a tugging at his throat, as he could feel his breath tighten.

Longtail had a hold of Rusty's collar! Rusty knew he could die at any moment, he couldn't breath. Longtail tugged more, and in a second Rusty's life could be snatched away from him.

Suddenly, a loud snap sound rang across the clearing. Rusty gasped for breath as he saw his faithful friend, Smudge, holding the collar in his teeth. He had saved Rusty.

"Enough!" Bluestar howled, bounding off the rock she had made the announcement on.

Longtail huffed, his fur clawed and a nick in his ear heavily bleeding. Rusty felt the thick cut above his left eye sting, and he let out a huff of pain.

"These cats have proven themselves to be loyal warriors," Bluestar meowed. "Saving one another is very faithful and loyal. You have got my respect, young ones." She smiled at the two young kits. "From now on, you will be known as ThunderClan apprentices." Bluestar meowed. "Smudge, for acting so swiftly when your friend needed help, you will be granted a true clan cat name. You will be known as Swiftpaw, until you have received your warrior name."

Swiftpaw looked up at Bluestar brightly, and back at Rusty with round blue eyes. Rusty purred in delight for his friend.

"Rusty," Bluestar continued. "You look like a brand of fire." She whispered suddenly. "Rusty, you have fought like a warrior today. You have proven yourself, and from now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw."

_Fire will save the Clan. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Firepaw looked around his new camp, excited to see many new faces and different cats. He was delighted that he was now one of them.

"Firepaw, nice name." Swiftpaw purred and flicked his tail on his friend's shoulder.

"Same to you," Firepaw meowed. He was glad that his friend came with him to ThunderClan.

"Hey!" A voice sounded behind the two apprentices, and Firepaw whipped around, startled.

"It's me, Graypaw," The longhaired gray tom meowed, his yellow eyes flickering in excitement. "You fought really well, Firepaw."

"Thanks," Firepaw meowed nervously. "But, Swiftpaw saved me. I owe him." He glanced at his friend.

"It was no problem," Swiftpaw chuckled. "Say, who's that?" His eyes wandered over towards a large bramble bush.

There was a large, sleek, dark gray tom with thick black stripes that pierced his pelt. He was walking towards the two newcomers, with a demeanor look in his eyes.

"You're lucky, kittypet." He growled. "That collar snapped just in time."

"Hey, I saved him. It wasn't luck." Swiftpaw jumped to Firepaw's defense. "Obviously you would've seen that, or are you blind?"

The tabby narrowed his eyes, then stalked away, towards a crack in a rock, near a small grassy clearing, a tunnel of ferns leading to a den.

"That's Darkstripe," Graypaw growled. "Sorry, he's always this grumpy. He takes on grudges easily." He sighed. "I guess since you hurt Longtail, his best friend, he doesn't like you guys."

"It's no problem." Firepaw meowed. The cats he met before the fight seemed friendly, until he met this cat. Firepaw guessed if this cat didn't like him, he'd better stay away from him.

"Gossiping about other cats, are you?" A melodic tone of a voice sounded behind them once more. Firepaw looked in curiosity. It was a pretty, pale gray she-cat, with faded, rippling stripes. Her pale blue eyes looked upon the three young cats with amusement.

"Willowpelt!" Graypaw gasped. "Sorry," He meowed. "Darkstripe started it."

"I see that," Willowpelt laughed. "Just stay out of his way. I don't think he takes a liking to kittypets," She warned.

"Yeah…we noticed." Swiftpaw meowed as Willowpelt padded away, towards a bunch of other queens. "Don't be like that, sweetie, or else you'll end up like him." Willowpelt nuzzled Swiftpaw.

"Is she always that motherly…?" Swiftpaw asked Graypaw once the she-cat left.

"Yeah," Graypaw chuckled. "Don't worry about it. She takes on a motherly love for everyone."

"She shouldn't," This time, there was a tom about the same size as Graypaw, and he seemed a young cat, about their age. "You can't always love everyone. Especially kittypets," He growled and looked at the two cats.

"Dustpaw," Graypaw meowed. "Don't be so mean."

"I can be mean if I want to," Dustpaw meowed. "Longtail was right. Their kittypet stench fills this forest with a disgusting smell." He narrowed his eyes. "They shouldn't be here."

"Just because you're the deputy's apprentice-" Graypaw meowed, "Doesn't mean you can decide what happens around here."

"It's freedom of expression, thank you, Graypaw." Dustpaw snickered. "But what would you know? You were only made an apprentice a few days ago."

Graypaw growled, unsheathing his claws. Firepaw widened his eyes. Were the two cats actually going to fight? What was going to happen?

"What's going on here?" It was Whitestorm. He had walked in between the two quarreling cats. He looked down upon them. "You know fighting between two cats of the same clan is forbidden."

"Sorry, Whitestorm." Graypaw meowed, his eyes looking apologetic.

"And Dustpaw," Whitestorm turned. "You wouldn't want to break the warrior code in front of your mentor, would you…?" His eyes glinted.

Firepaw's eyes wandered towards a bunch of tangled brambles. It looked like an entrance; and he could hear a faint sound of rustling. "Hey guys," Firepaw meowed. "Who are they?" His eyes made out the shape of three cats.

"The patrol is back!" Graypaw meowed in excitement.

"The patrol…?" Firepaw asked. He wondered who they were. His belly churned with excitement as he saw more cats pour into the camp.

"Yes, the patrol." Whitestorm meowed. "The patrol of cats that went to fight RiverClan for sunningrocks."

Firepaw was confused. He was being given much information too soon, and he didn't know half the things Whitestorm said.

"I'll explain it later," Whitestorm meowed. "Let me introduce the cats."

At the head of the cats, there was a lean, small cat- he had unnatural fur. It was tortoiseshell; Firepaw noticed. He had seen this tom before; when he was looking upon the forest from his fence, one day. But, he couldn't remember the exact shape of the tom.

He had sleek fur, lean muscles, yet he was small. He had a distinctive ginger tail, it was long and fuzzy-looking. His amber eyes looked at the cats, and then, he lifted his head, sniffing the air. Firepaw noticed he had caught his and Swiftpaw's scent. He was worried about how he would react. Would he be like Willowpelt, nice and friendly? Or Darkstripe, hostile and mean?

"That is Redtail." Whitestorm meowed. "He is the deputy of ThunderClan, the advisor of Bluestar." He flicked his tail in respect. "One day, that tom, will be the leader of ThunderClan."

Firepaw widened his eyes. He couldn't believe, a small tom like him, would become leader. He expected someone like Lionheart, a large cat, to be deputy. It seemed reasonable.

The next cat who walked behind Redtail, was an extremely large tom. He had a broad face, a muscular build, dark brown fur, with thick black stripes that pierced his fur, like Darkstripe and Longtail. He could barely make out the large nick in the tom's left ear, and the scratches that scarred the bridge of his nose. His dark amber eyes looked around the camp, and his nose wrinkled at the scent. Firepaw flinched, the tom looked menacing.

"That is Tigerclaw." Whitestorm meowed. "He is the respected warrior of the clan. A great fighter. He may seem menacing," Whitestorm caught the fear in Firepaw's reaction. "But he is calm, unlike Darkstripe or Longtail."

The next cat was an even smaller cat; he was skinny, with thin black fur, small paws, and a long, thin tail. White tipped his tail and chest, and his blue eyes looked curious.

"Who's that?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Ravenpaw," Whitestorm meowed. "An apprentice like you guys. He is small, but he is not afraid to learn. He is a bit older than Dustpaw, and he is the son of Tigerclaw."

"Him? The son of Tigerclaw?" Firepaw meowed in disbelief. How could a small cat like Ravenpaw be a large cat like Tigerclaw's, son?

"Anyhow," Whitestorm went on, "Like I said, he is small, but he is strong." He flicked his tail impatiently. "Maybe now that they're back, Bluestar might appoint mentors for you two."

"Mentors?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Yes. Warriors who train younger cats, apprentices, the ways of the Warrior." Whitestorm answered.

"Oh." Firepaw's heart fluttered with excitement at the thought of a mentor. "Who would ours be?"

"I have no idea." Whitestorm mewed. "But Redtail is Dustpaw's mentor, and Tigerclaw is Ravenpaw's mentor."

"Do you have an apprentice?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Yes." Whitestorm sighed. "A quite…ornery one. You could probably find her with Dustpaw. She…well, don't get on her bad side." He warned.

"Okay." Firepaw meowed. He looked cautiously around the clearing. He was more aware of his surroundings now, although he didn't quite feel at home yet. "What shall we do now?" He asked the senior warrior.

"Bluestar," Whitestorm ignored Firepaw and padded up to the blue-gray leader that was sitting not far off from them. She was chatting with the tortoiseshell she-cat Firepaw saw before the fight. He was nervous to follow Whitestorm, but he did anyway.

"Yes, Whitestorm?" Bluestar meowed. She rested her gaze upon Firepaw and Swiftpaw. "What is it?"

"Are you going to have mentors for these two?" Whitestorm asked. "Redtail's patrol is back."

"Hmm…it seems they are." She glanced at the cats who had walked into the clearing, and Firepaw noticed now, they had many wounds. Firepaw turned to his leader.

"You'll have a mentor soon enough," The tortoiseshell she-cat meowed warmly to Firepaw.

Firepaw blushed at the sight of her, but he shook it off. "I hope so." He meowed.

"Bluestar." It was a deep voice that sounded from behind the tortoiseshell she-cat. It was Tigerclaw, he slid in between Whitestorm and the she-cat, in front of Bluestar.

"Yes, Tigerclaw?" Bluestar meowed. "What happened?"

"We won," Tigerclaw meowed. "Although, many of us are badly wounded. I'll leave that to you, dear Spottedleaf," Tigerclaw rested his gaze on the tortoiseshell.

"Of course." Spottedleaf jokingly mewed to Tigerclaw, and then she padded off to the warriors.

"We won?" Bluestar whispered in disbelief. "But, RiverClan was determined to take Sunningrocks. How did you do it?"

"Easy." Redtail nimbly padded up beside Tigerclaw, who was about to speak. "Those cats may swim like otters, but they can't fight like us."

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes, but shook it off. "Yeah."

"I see." Bluestar meowed.

"Now what do we have here?" Redtail looked at Firepaw and Swiftpaw, with curious eyes.

"I'm Swiftpaw." Firepaw noticed the pride in his friend's tone. How could he be so proud, and not be nervous?

"Swiftpaw." Tigerclaw meowed. "Well, you two don't seem like Clan cats. I suppose, kittypets? I can smell your foreign scent." He looked at Bluestar with question.

"They are both former kittypets." Bluestar explained. "We need more apprentices. That is why I asked them to join us."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see how they turn out," Redtail meowed, flicking his ginger tail.

"I'll do my best," Swiftpaw nodded his head respectfully.

Firepaw felt a little jealous, but then he nodded his head as well, not to be disrespectful. "I hear you're the deputy," He meowed.

"Already learning, eh?" Redtail meowed. "Why yes, I am."

"Bluestar," Whitestorm flicked his tail impatiently. "Are these apprentices going to have mentors?"

"Whitestorm." Bluestar rested her chin on Whitestorm's shoulder. "My nephew. Have some patience. I will have to think about their mentors. For now, I want you, Tigerclaw, and Lionheart, to show them around the territory." She instructed.

"Fine." Whitestorm sighed. "Let's go, young apprentices." He padded towards the entrance, with Tigerclaw getting Lionheart up from sharing tongues with a ginger queen. Firepaw flicked his ears back, after hearing Bluestar say something to Redtail. He couldn't help overhearing.

"Sometimes I think Whitestorm is as impatient as Thistleclaw," Bluestar sighed.

"At least he doesn't have the heart of Thistleclaw," Redtail meowed, his voice low.

"Firepaw!" Whitestorm yowled. "Come on, we must go before sundown."

"Coming!" Firepaw followed the warriors out of the camp, Swiftpaw right beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Graypaw led Firepaw and Swiftpaw quickly through the gorse entrance of the camp, and up the side of the rock-filled valley. As they climbed over the crest of the ravine, there was a warm breeze that ruffled their fur. Fluffy white clouds floated above them in the large, blue sky. Firepaw felt a tingle of excitement go through him as he ran beside his friends.

Suddenly, Lionheart stopped, as did Tigerclaw and Whitestorm. The three apprentices skidded to a stop behind them. "Since you two have not yet been assigned mentors," Whitestorm meowed, "Then us three will share your training until then."

Firepaw nodded enthusiastically, waving his tail through the air, he couldn't disguise his unnatural delight. He could notice Swiftpaw's excited gleam in his eyes.

"Come. We will show you the first step into the territory," Tigerclaw meowed, as they started to run once more.

Without another word, each cat leaped over the fallen tree they had stopped at, yet Firepaw was hesitant to jump. Afraid to disappoint the warriors, he gave a mighty leap, but only to trip over the fallen tree. The warriors looked back, with a shocked look in their eyes, but Graypaw seemed amused. Swiftpaw appeared behind him, Firepaw saw that he had crawled under the tree instead. Firepaw felt embarrassed.

"It's alright, young one." Whitestorm chuckled. "You'll learn soon enough." Then, the warriors kept going, and each cat running equal speed.

The trees were thick in the part of the forest they were running, birch trees looked small by the toppling great oaks.

"There is a Twoleg path here," murmured Lionheart. "Firepaw, use your nose. Can you smell anything?"

Firepaw paused to sniff the air. There was a faint smell of a Twoleg, and a dog. "A Twoleg has walked with a dog here, but, it is faint." Firepaw mewed.

"Good job," meowed Tigerclaw. "Is it safe to cross, Swiftpaw?"

Firepaw turned to look at his friend. "Um, yes." Swiftpaw answered.

Tigerclaw nodded, and the four cats walked out from the ferns. They crossed the Twoleg path.

Now, the trees beyond them were pine. There were even rows of them, and when Firepaw looked beyond them, there were countless numbers of rows. After a few steps onto the spongy grass, he flinched at the scent. "What is that?" Firepaw almost gagged.

"That," Whitestorm chuckled, "Is the Thunderpath. The twolegs come here, with their foul-smelling monsters."

"Wait," Firepaw meowed. "I know this scent. Don't you, Swiftpaw?" Firepaw looked back at his friend.

"Yeah." He meowed. "It smells like many cars have been here."

"What?" Tigerclaw growled. "What was that word?" All four clan cats looked at the two former kittypets with a weird look in their eyes.

"Oh, right." Firepaw meowed. "Well, our housefolk-I mean, Twolegs, always used the word 'cars' for their 'monsters'." Firepaw remembered his Twolegs always speaking of that word, he knew it well.

"Well, we call them monsters." Lionheart meowed. "Not 'cars.' If you want to be a clan cat, you have to use our words."

"We understand." Firepaw nodded.

"You better." Tigerclaw growled. "Whatever name they have, they are still disgusting things."

"Let's keep going," Whitestorm meowed, and leaped upon a stone ledge, Tigerclaw, Lionheart, and Graypaw following. Firepaw and Swiftpaw followed close behind.

Firepaw felt vibrations under his paws. It was very familiar. When his twolegs let him outside, he could feel the vibrations of the roaring cars, well, monsters, they used. He was shocked at the warriors' nervousness. Firepaw and Swiftpaw seemed fine.

"How are you so comfortable around these things?" Graypaw meowed in shock, after jumping back down when a monster drove by. Swiftpaw laughed. "Well, we are used to them."

"You'd better know how to avoid them!" Tigerclaw hissed. "Or else you'll lose your legs, or even your life!"

Tigerclaw's tone of voice scared Firepaw. "Alright." He meowed nervously.

"Beyond the Thunderpath," Whitestorm meowed, "Is ShadowClan."

"ShadowClan." Firepaw meowed. "I remember Graypaw telling me about that."

"They aren't as evil as you think," Lionheart meowed. "They have just been very distant and cold lately."

They paced along the ridge of the Thunderpath until the jumped down on a valley where four great oaks stood. Now, they were heading away from the pine forest, towards the sinking sun. "What is that?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Fourtrees." Whitestorm meowed. "All four clans gather here once a moon, at peace."

Firepaw looked on curiously towards the four great oaks that stood tall, in a circle. He narrowed his eyes to see a hollow that dipped into the middle, like a circular hollow.

"There ought to be one tonight," Swiftpaw meowed. "There was a full moon last night. Isn't there supposed to be one tonight as well?"

"The full moon lasts for many nights," Lionheart answered. "Usually on the second night we hold a Gathering. Yes, there is one tonight."

Firepaw glanced back at his friend, impressed he would know.

"Beyond Fourtrees," Whitestorm meowed, "Is WindClan. The cats of the moor, who hunt rabbits."

"Cowards." Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes.

Then, the cats paced along the ridge once more, turning, following a path, until the path eventually turned into a shallow beach. "Where are we now?" Firepaw sniffed the air, smelling salt. He could hear a faint sound of rushing water, there had to be a river nearby.

"The border to RiverClan." Tigerclaw growled. "I think, we shouldn't stay long. We are hostile towards them, right now…and I don't think they'd be friendly if we met a patrol here."

Without another word, the cats turned, back into their forest. They kept a brisk pace, so they would return, because the sun was already being drowned into the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"How many apprentices are there?" Firepaw asked, looking around. Firepaw, Swiftpaw, and Graypaw had just returned from their journey. All the cats where in the clearing, chatting to one another, waiting for Bluestar to call a meeting.

"Not many," Graypaw answered. "Just you two, me, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw-Whitestorm's apprentice he was talking about earlier."

As the three itched to curl up in one of the dens in the apprentices' den, a young she-cat crawled from underneath the tree-stump of the apprentices' den. She shook the roots off her pelt, yawning. Her coat was like Firepaw's, ginger, but much, much paler. Firepaw had to squint to see her barely tabby stripes.

"So the new apprentices are here!" She meowed, narrowing her eyes.

"Hi," Swiftpaw meowed, cheerfully.

"You shouldn't be here." She growled. "You two aren't clanborn."

"Sandpaw," Graypaw mewed, "Be nice, would you? I know you don't like them, but give them a chance."

Firepaw thought, in dread, that Sandpaw would be like Dustpaw, and almost attack her clanmate. Instead, she rolled her eyes, and padded off.

"Sorry, guys." Graypaw sighed and curled up in a nest. "That's what Whitestorm was talking about. She's not very friendly."

"I can see that." Firepaw meowed. "Maybe we should wait for Bluestar to call those who are going to the gathering, before we rest."

"She isn't going to pick us, don't worry." Graypaw sighed.

Firepaw shrugged and then he heard Bluestar's voice ring across the clearing. Instead of moving, he turned his head towards his leader.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bluestar meowed, "Tonight is the Gathering! I will announce those who are coming with us." Bluestar paused. "Redtail, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, Lionheart, Darkstripe, Dustpaw and Sandpaw." She called. "Now, we must get going! The clans will be waiting!" She nimbly jumped from the rock, many cats following her out of the camp.

Firepaw sighed. It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was curl up in a nest and fall asleep. He chose a nest next to Graypaw, and then curled his tail over his paws. Soon, he drifted off, purring. He knew now that he was finally a member of ThunderClan, his best friend as well.

"Firepaw! Wake up!"

Firepaw jolted awake, his eyes snapping open.

"C'mon, Firepaw. You've got to get up." Graypaw was in front of him, with Swiftpaw beside him. "Today's a big day, and we have to wake up early."

"What are we doing?" Firepaw asked, getting up groggily. His paws were sore from yesterday. "I don't think I've ran that much in my life." He meowed.

"You've got to get used to it," Graypaw meowed. "Tigerclaw wants to have a training session with you two before you receive your formal mentors."

Firepaw followed Graypaw with resent, with Swiftpaw beside him. "I feel the same as you," Swiftpaw sighed.

As the three poured into the sandy hollow they called the Training Hollow, they were greeted by Tigerclaw's annoyed glare, and Whitestorm's and Lionheart's welcoming smile. Ravenpaw was beside them, a nervous look in his eyes. Thanks to Spottedleaf, Ravenpaw's shoulder wound was healing well, and now he could train again.

"You three are late," Tigerclaw meowed. "When you get your mentors, be punctual the next time they ask you to train with them."

"Sorry, Tigerclaw." Graypaw meowed.

"Today, we are going to practice stalking." Lionheart ignored Tigerclaw. "Now, there is a big difference between stalking a rabbit and a mouse. Can any of you tell me why?"

Firepaw had no idea, he could tell that Swiftpaw didn't either. Graypaw and Ravenpaw exchanged a glance.

"Um," Ravenpaw meowed, "Is it…because a mouse will smell you before he sees you, and a rabbit can feel you before he sees you? Or…is it the other way around?" Ravenpaw mumbled, hesitant and nervous.

"It's the other way around," Tigerclaw growled. "You really shouldn't mumble, because nobody is going to hear you when you actually say something important."

Ravenpaw's tail drooped, and he looked down. Firepaw was taken aback by Tigerclaw's tone. He noticed now, that Tigerclaw was a stern father, and Ravenpaw seemed to have taken that comment to heart.

"Try stalking forward." Whitestorm instructed. "Graypaw and Ravenpaw, you have been taught this before. Show the two newcomers how you do the Hunter's crouch."

Firepaw noticed Ravenpaw was hesitant, but a quick swipe from Tigerclaw's sheathed claws made Ravenpaw jump to his feet. Firepaw watched with interest as the tom lowered himself to the ground, taking light steps forward, his small muscles responding smoothly.

"Well done." Lionheart flicked his tail at both Graypaw and Ravenpaw.

"Could've been better." Tigerclaw murmured, annoyed.

"Your turn, you two." Whitestorm meowed.

Firepaw got up, nervous. He copied Ravenpaw's posture, and stalked forward lightly, kind of stumbling a little bit.

"Now you," Tigerclaw harshly meowed, "You stalk like a lumbering kittypet! You'll never understand our ways if you can't even get a stalk right!"

Firepaw was taken aback once more, and he fell back. Whitestorm nudged Tigerclaw with a forepaw. "Stop, Tigerclaw. He's new, and he's never done this before."

Tigerclaw mumbled in defiance, but didn't say anything more. Firepaw felt embarrassed after he saw Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Swiftpaw looking at him with an empathetic look.

"It's alright." Firepaw heard himself meow to Whitestorm, "I guess I did it wrong. I need someone to tell me wrong, and next time I'll do it right next time."

Whitestorm and Lionheart looked at him with a shocked expression, but then nodded slightly simultaneously.

After a few more times of training, they all decided to stop and go back to camp. On his way out, Firepaw heard Tigerclaw meow to him, "You better learn our ways quick, and follow them, or the real world that you live in now, will squash you like a bug."

Firepaw thought about that statement, and he was frustrated at it, because he thought he was doing his best to impress them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sunlight streamed down onto the forest floor as Firepaw roamed the forest floor in search of prey. Two moons had passed since Firepaw and Swiftpaw were appointed as cats of ThunderClan. Bluestar still hadn't chosen their mentors, though. The two were trained under Tigerclaw's harsh teaching, and Lionheart's and Whitestorm's stern-but-kind mentorship.

Firepaw made a lean shape as he moved silently through the trees, his senses alert for any scents. Today was his first solo mission. He was sent to the part of the forest near RiverClan, by Tigerclaw. He thought Tigerclaw was looking forward to killing him, it seemed like it, because apparently the RiverClan warriors hated ThunderClan. Firepaw sighed but kept going. Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Swiftpaw were also out hunting on their solo missions.

Dropping into a crouch, Firepaw noticed a fat brown vole a few tail lengths in front of him. He crept closer, his eyes not leaving his prey. Another movement, he would catch his prey…

He leapt forward, his jaws clamping onto the small body of the vole. Firepaw's chest swelled with pride. He had made his first kill! He was a true ThunderClan apprentice now.

"Cats of ThunderClan." Bluestar's voice rang across the clearing. All the cats had gathered beneath their leader, Firepaw sitting next to Spottedleaf, whom he had grown a friendship with her.

Finally, Firepaw and Swiftpaw were going to be appointed mentors. Then, Firepaw didn't have to be harshly trained under Tigerclaw. But, that harsh training did put him on a good start. Now, he was ready for a real mentor.

"Who do you think will mentor me?" Firepaw whispered to Spottedleaf.

"I have no idea." She whispered back. "Any of these warriors. You're just itching to get out from under Tigerclaw's mentorship, hm?" She warmly purred.

"Yeah," Firepaw smiled, blushing. "But his training did do me well."

"I can see that. You look stronger than when you first came here." Spottedleaf mewed.

Firepaw could feel his fur get hot with embarrassment, and he turned back to Bluestar, looking up at his leader.

"Swiftpaw and Firepaw have been sharing mentors for quite a while now," Bluestar meowed. "Now, they shall receive formal mentors." She paused, looking at the cats, until her eyes locked onto one certain warrior. "Runningwind," She meowed, and Firepaw turned to see a young, swift-looking, yet lean tabby tom. His expression turned to shock when Bluestar called his name.

"You will mentor Swiftpaw." Bluestar meowed. "Teach him the ways you were taught as an apprentice. You are well-deserving of an apprentice."

Firepaw nudged his friend. Swiftpaw was hesitant, he didn't know what to do. Then, Runningwind came up to him and the two cats touched noses quite awkwardly. But then, Bluestar continued.

Her nimble gaze rested upon Firepaw, her blue eyes kind. "I shall take on Firepaw as my own apprentice."

Shocked meows arose after Bluestar's announcement. Firepaw opened his eyes, wide with amazement. Bluestar was to be his mentor! What an honor!

"It's been moons since Bluestar had an apprentice," Spottedleaf meowed. "Usually, she only trains the kits of deputies!"

"Oi, Firepaw." Runningwind nudged him. "Bluestar was my mentor as well."

"Really?" Firepaw looked at the young warrior.

"Yep." Runningwind purred. "I'm sure you'll have fun," He winked.

Firepaw nervously blinked, he didn't know what Runningwind meant by that. By any means, though, he was happy that he had his own mentor now. Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Tigerclaw even came up to congratulate him.

Firepaw nodded to each of them, and purred with delight. "Swiftpaw, we're finally true apprentices now! Isn't this great?"

"Yeah!" Swiftpaw exclaimed.

But, Firepaw's heart dropped when he heard Tigerclaw's harsh meow behind him.

"Why would Bluestar herself want to train a filthy kittypet?" Tigerclaw scorned. Darkstripe and Longtail were sitting with him, agreeing.

Firepaw sighed. _I guess I'll still have to prove myself to Tigerclaw_, He thought. _You just wait, I'll be the greatest warrior ThunderClan has ever seen! _


End file.
